Dimensional Counterparts
Dimensional Counterparts A dimensional counterpart in which a person from one dimension greatly resembles another person from another dimension. In addition to sharing the same face, the counterparts are drawn to each other due to their connection. It was revealed by the girl counterpart Lulu obsidian (bottom corner right) that they were all origionally the great guardians that looked over the 4 dimensions. The boy counterparts were souls from 4 dragons (Jack: Dark Machine Synchro Dragon, Tom: Dark Venom Fusion Dragon, Rory: Dark Humming Ritual Dragon and Yuto: Dark Nightwing Xyz Dragon) and they were released to be with the girls. On the other hand, the 4 girls were the 4 daughters of God and were asked by him to look after the 4 dimensions and that was when the 4 boys were released to be with the girls. Two guardians, Great Guardian Lapis and Great Guardian Gentles created another person (also known as the 9th counterpart) and named her Anita and gave her a dimensional bracelet like the girls. Priest Anita was known in the 3rd story to be the original reincarnation of Anita Prince. She is later seen in other stories and is a spirit until Great Guardian Lapis and Great Guardian Gentles (Lulu and Yuto) brought her back. Mistaken Identity A common recurrence is for a character to confuse one counterpart with another counterpart due to their identical facial structures. Instances of confusion include: Boys: Girls: Priest Anita Priest Anita is the Priest of the dimensional counterparts. She is the daughter of Great Guardian Lapis and Great Guardian Gentles and has her own bracelet which she wears on her left arm. She has made appearances in her spirit form to help the members of the gang, overcome the darkness around them and is sometimes known as the light in the dark. In the 4 dimensions arc she is a girl named Anita Prince. Priestess is what she is known as when she is in the series but Anita (prince) did say she was the Priest’s vessel though she was really Anita. In season 3 she reveals the truth that she is the priest. In season 2 Shay asks Anita (synchro) why she has the bracelet on her arm that looks just like Dani’s (similar appearance) and Anita says that she already knows about her past which means she should know about her life as Priestess but she didn’t spill anything about it. (due to she didn’t know about her past life and affliction and her parents being Great Guardian Lapis and Great Guardian Gentles. Dimensional Boys The boy’s counterparts are reincarnations of the 4 boy guardians with Rory being Warrior, Yuto being Gentles, Jack being Man and Tom being Twin. Tom was origionally an evil character though when he travelled to the Fusion dimension to become Tom there was a darkness growing. In season 6 they had swopped the dimensions and they were mistaken for eachother even though they look nothing alike. Bracelet Girls The bracelet girls are 4 girls with bracelets on their left arm. Their name meanings don’t represent their decks but represent who they were in their past life. Those girls were the 4 guardians with (left to right) Gwen being Holy, Dani being Judged, Luna being Moon and Lulu being Lapis. They all have bracelets which origionally represented and belonged to the guardians. They were sacrificed 6 times to revive people.